


鏡

by qmario



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario
Relationships: Mikell Bright/Jack Bright
Kudos: 3





	1. 一間O5辦公室不容兩名六

1.

陌生的面孔直接推門而入的時候六並不驚訝，他只是淡漠的掃了一眼便繼續整理手上的文書，對方沒有套著實驗袍讓六多花了半秒才瞥見胸前的963。他記得自己的弟弟親口說過，因為一直穿脫過於麻煩所以習慣乾脆一直套著那件白大褂行動。「而且口袋裡的東西也不用一直掏出來，多方便啊。」Jack如是說，幾乎可說是把實驗袍當作日常服的一部分在穿了。

不過這僅僅是件衣著的改變，並不是什麼重要的大事。雖然來的時間比預料的早了不少，但六確實在等Bright博士過來這裡，不只是有些需要談談的工作，還順道有些時不時要來一下的兄弟間的親密交流要處理一下。

但是後者今天有些反常，配戴著紅寶石項鍊的男人保持著推開門的姿勢愣在原處，他待在那位置一動也不動的時間久到令六抬起頭帶著不耐煩的神色望去，意外地對上的是困惑而驚訝的目光。

「Mikell？你主動過來還真稀奇啊，難不成在替我整理桌子嗎？」四目相交後Jack笑了起來，他關上門後朝那座位接近，挑釁似的話語和面部表情讓六燃起怒火，即使他的弟弟一直都不怎麼正經，但如此顯擺的沒大沒小著實十分少見，簡直是蓄意令他感到憤怒。

「怎麼，你也想嘗嘗看O5的位置坐起來是什麼滋味嗎？」Jack一邊調侃著一邊繞過桌子走過去，伸出手就要扯上潔白西裝下那繫的整整齊齊的領帶。

六在輕佻的語句中臉色逐漸陰沈，在那隻手即將觸碰到他的時候六猛地起身，蹬開座椅掐著男人的脖子將他砸在了後方墻上，後者的背部與後腦在牆面撞出一聲悶響。

「嘶……你今天下手真重啊……唔——」因衝擊而歪斜的鏡框下Jack眨了眨眼睛擠出一聲乾笑，六扼在他咽喉的手掌用力了幾分以打斷那在口中滾動的後續話語，O5-6瞪視下屬的目光充斥怒意。

「你到底在胡說些什麼，是醉的分不清現實還是又嗑了藥產生無聊的幻覺。」六的手微微向上推，同時把人又往牆上按的更深了些，Jack的笑容終於垮下來，面部因吸入肺部的氣體減少而流露出痛苦的神色。「上班時間給我清醒一點，Bright博士。」

六還將人按在牆上，在凜冽的凝視同時他思索著要怎麼教訓這態度過分的弟弟，Jack在這時抓上了他的手腕，起先他只看作是無用的微弱掙扎，豈料那手勁比六預想的要大，而且他很快注意到對方雙手握著他前臂的位置不僅僅是隨意地抓上來反抗而已，察覺男人反擊的企圖讓六警戒的鬆開手退了一步，方才那姿態他很清楚，再晚個幾秒鐘鬆手自己便很可能會反過來被擒拿。好不容易掙脫後男人摸著喉嚨咳嗽，視線上抬，透過層薄薄的凹透鏡兩道銳利的目光在空中撞在一起，六知道面前站立的身軀所盛裝的內在仍如假包換是他的弟弟——是的，他就是感覺的出來，但那翻騰湧動的眼神可不像個單純的基金會人事主管，更似是六平日會議中會在同僚間看見的神色。

這人不是他熟知的那個Jack Bright。

「你不是我的Mikell，不是我手下那個強的不像人類的特工Vivid。」緩過氣之後男人說道，他的嘴角彎著弧度，但閃耀著鋒芒的瞳孔毫無笑意。「瞧瞧你的臉，那表情跟會議上那群死板傢伙一模一樣呢。」

從這番話看來狀況跟六猜想的差別不大，而且彼此都大致清楚對方身份了吧。畢竟他們本就知道其他世界的存在，偶爾也會發生不該有交集的世界重合而產生的異變，但像這樣親自遇到倒還真是從未有過。

「你是議會的一員？難以想像，讓你成為O5基金會竟然還沒步向毀滅。」六站直身體，對那名似乎是五級權限的Jack Bright戒心未減。

「你倒是很適合啊。」Jack還是掛著那面具似的笑臉，他揉了揉頸部，把垂在胸前的963放入襯衫下後左右動了動肩膀。「真是跟他們一樣嚴肅又無趣呢。」

即便一直警惕著，同是O5議員的Jack一個箭步貼上來那一刻六還是有一些些訝異的。他側身向後方踏了一步恰閃過前者襲來的手，再次想將對方壓制，這名相似卻又截然不同的Jack放低身子竟也避開了他的反擊，那由下而上投來的是六也十分熟悉的壞笑。「雖然不是我的Mikell，但能把你扳倒一回應該也會滿有意思的吧。」

Jack不服輸的個性一直都存在，小時候便是如此。即使心知肚明沒法贏過哥哥，年少的James仍不時會在情緒激動的時刻試圖與兄長打上一架宣洩，然而光是體格就比Mikell小上一圈的弟弟每回都敗下陣當然毫無懸念。現在亦然，不愛惜任何一具身體並長久坐辦公桌的Jack從不曾有辦法在體力方面與長期維持著鍛鍊習慣的六匹敵，肢體接觸時，他只需要單手都能讓人事主管動不了寸毫。此刻戰意如此高昂的Jack六覺得自己似乎是第一次見到，不僅如此，能有身手試圖挑戰他的Jack這也絕對是第一人。

然而基金會的前王牌特工並不只是個留存在過去的光榮回憶，即使Jack攻擊的姿勢挺標準，但在六眼中動作還是太慢，那揮出一半停留在半空的手臂很容易便被六擒住，轉個身子借力使力，六將男人的臂膀扭轉半圈並貼到了他的背後反剪，重心向前一推就輕易把人又一次貼上了牆壁。

「嘖、本來還想著也許有機會能讓你吃癟個一回……」Jack努力地回頭並齜牙咧嘴的說，六扭轉著對方手臂的力道增加了一點兒，令前者仰起脖子倒抽了一口氣。

「以你來說表現的真不錯。」六挑起了眉毛，接著靠近上對方的背、放低聲音在他耳邊道出剩餘的句子。「不過要想勝過我就是痴人說夢。」

「嗚哇，真Mikell的臺詞啊——」Jack現在的笑就真心了許多，笑盈盈的瞳轉向貼在身後的六，即使處在下風仍露出挑判的面色。「把我按在牆上是想上我嗎？我是完全沒問題啦，如果真的想做的話我也可以很配合的。」

赤裸裸的挑釁。帽簷投下的一片黑影中，那轉細的翠綠透出了危險的義涵，身著白西裝的一隻手伸到Jack下身抽開了他的皮帶，而他僅是微笑著垂眼凝視對方的動作。這部分個性跟他認識的Mikell還真是一模一樣啊。六很快就發覺這名Jack不再反抗，甚至在褲子被扒掉時還主動翹起了屁股，但他沒有因對方配合的舉動而放鬆。感受到六的警戒心投來的無形壓力，Jack回頭看了過來。

「我剛才說過，想做的話我會很乖的。」在Mikell戒備的目光下Jack瞇眼一笑，來自哥哥的壓制早已放鬆，他把雙手貼上牆面以示自己不會抵抗，Jack情色的扭了下腰，用臀肉蹭過Mikell西裝褲下緊繃的帳篷，接著將視線越過肩膀、望向對方暗下來的眼睛並舔了舔唇。「我也可以是個好孩子哦。」

也許是Jack的挑判起了效果，他清楚感覺到對方的動作十分急躁，只是用唾液簡單粗暴的擴張Mikell便捅了進來，Jack雖然疼的全身抖了一下，但十分習慣性愛的身體很快就放鬆下來接納兄長。後穴軟下來吞吐著Mikell的堅挺，有節奏的律動很快令難受的飽脹感升溫成快意，他配合哥哥的動作扭著腰臀，用自己的後庭收縮汲取著快感。

舒服的訊號開始充盈這副身體，Jack毫不掩飾性愛給予他的愉悅感而放聲呻吟，他雙手抓著牆面將屁股翹的老高，方便身後的人能進的更深操的更猛。看來不管是哪個Mikell在這方面的技巧都好的沒話說。

性的快樂逐漸淹過思考，Jack拼命扭過上半身，他雙唇微啟輕喚著Mikell的名字，濕潤的眸帶著渴求望著對方，喘息中Jack伸出一小截紅豔的舌暗示的再明顯不過。但那一襲白西裝的議員沒理會他，只是雙手扣著他的腰部突地加劇動作，兇猛的頂弄搗碎了他的所有請求。

「嗚……Mikell——」Jack沒想到自己索吻會被拒絕，原本沉浸的表情變的錯愕，身後那張熟悉卻不同的臉冷漠的回視著。

「希望你能搞清楚，這可是懲罰。」六的一隻手捏上他的下巴，這姿態簡直像隨時要扼斷他的頸子。

Jack在猛烈的衝撞下嗚咽，雖然將Bright家驕傲的長子惹怒的話隨時都可能會宰了自己，但在他們兄弟間每回的情事中，Jack所想要的那些甜膩的親吻、那些親密又舒適的觸碰他的Mikell都會給他。現在這般令他不爽快的性愛這名Jack已經許久沒經歷過了，尤其對象還是他親愛的哥哥……但這麼說並不太正確，此刻在他體內猛烈衝撞的，只是與他的Mikell有著同樣外表的陌生人。

即使感到慌亂身體的反應依然很誠實，因體內舒服的地方一直被頂弄，Jack很快就按耐不住哭著射了出來，痙攣的軀體夾緊了通道內的性器，然而Mikell沒有放過他還在射精的敏感身子，肉刃毫不留情操開他因到達頂點而緊繃的軀體，這樣太過激烈的刺激令Jack無法抑制的叫出聲。

「不要、求你慢下來……！」Jack瞪大的雙眼源源不絕滾出燙人的淚滴，此時粗大的硬挺一下下重重摩擦著腸壁只帶給他痛楚，但Mikell全無要停下的意思，體內的粗暴進出逼使Jack不斷討饒。

劇烈的抽插幾乎要打碎他的意識，Jack無法思考的向前貼著牆想逃離，背後狂暴的衝撞像是要把他操到牆內似的，猛地一個突入後Mikell終於全部交代出來，空氣中一時只餘下粗重的呼吸聲和低低的啜泣。

六放開了對他的箝制，Jack雙手還趴扶在牆上，滿面淚痕的他大口呼吸著緩緩使胸口平復下來。雖然是被操到高潮了，但總感覺心裡只有鬱悶而沒有任何舒暢。

「你弄出的一團狼藉給我收拾乾淨，這裡可是我的辦公室。」六的命令句從他背後冰冷的下達，Jack臉色不好的看了對方一眼，只是被更加凌厲的眼刀堵回來。啊，他已經開始想念他的Mikell了。


	2. 一隻六就夠令人吃不消了更何況是兩隻

2.

Vivid發覺周遭不對勁的時候第一個來到的地方就是這間辦公室，假如沒有問題的話，這裡應當屬於他的長官，同時也是他的親兄弟、他最信任的人之一。幸好這熟悉卻又陌生的站點格局似乎沒有任何變化，O5-6的辦公室仍在同樣的位置，而Vivid的權限也同樣能夠拜訪，特工稍微安下心了一點，但在扣響門並踏入那空間後，原先那些放心感煙消雲散。

他見過坐在那個位置的人有各式各樣的面孔和性別，但他絕對沒想過會看見在那個座位上的人有著和自己一模一樣的臉。

Vivid的視線定在那與自己長相相同的人身上，因此直到聽見那聲拉長音的大喊他才注意到室內還坐了另外一人。「啊，Mikell——」淺棕髮的男人從椅子上跳起身後直接衝了過來，奔跑著躍起接著撲在他身上，像個無尾熊似的用四肢將他緊緊環住。

「嗚嗚嗚嗚能看到你真的太好了那邊那個傢伙有夠渾蛋的啦——」Vivid險些被那衝擊撞到地面，穩住重心後才看清掛在身上的是熟悉的上司——他的弟弟正使用的這具身體他不久前也曾見過。Jack把臉埋進正牌的自家哥哥胸膛同時抱怨，這世界的那名議員Michael嚴肅的低氣壓把他壓的受不了，方才彼此交換情報的時候那氛圍簡直比O5會議更加難熬，Jack回想起忍不住打了個冷顫，雙手又收的更緊了一點。「又開不起玩笑又拔屌無情真的是太過分了！！」

「James，你冷靜一點先放開我。」Vivid安撫的輕拍了弟弟的背兩下，他對於現在湧入的過多資訊大腦還沒辦法處理過來，根本沒仔細聽對方高速的語句間說了些什麼，特工的眼睛再次移向O5座位上的男人。「可以先讓我搞清楚現在的情況嗎？」

相同的亮綠眼瞳互望，身著白西裝的那名自己毫不掩飾審視的目光，Jack鬆開了抱著哥哥的手和腳，將整理後得知的事項告訴了與自己一同誤入這世界的兄長。

「這裡的我是O5-6啊……」Vivid低聲複述，至少自己與身旁的弟弟是從同一個地方過來的，這應該是屬於稍微值得慶幸的事了。他開始思考起知道情形的現在還能做些什麼，與自己聲線相同的一句話打斷了他的思緒。

「真是丟人。」六的音量雖然不大但足夠令其他人都聽的清晰，竟然比不過弟弟，那樣的自己簡直令六看不下去。那句話令Vivid抬頭瞪了過去，另外一名Michael眼神中那絲鄙夷如此刺人。

即使腹底蒸騰滾燙的怒意，Vivid對基金會的忠誠也不允許他對長官做出任何出格的抵抗，尤其坐在那邊的男人是這世界裡的議會成員，而他則屬於闖入者。噢，當Vivid那直屬上司舉動太過激時走火的愛槍屬於例外。

六起身走到特工的面前，彼此面對面的一刻就如照鏡子一般，監督者一手扯上了Vivid的衣領。

「就是因為你如此姑息才會讓他爬到頭上，同樣是Mikell Bright，你怎麼會如此窩囊？」六微微抬起下巴道。最初做為O5的Jack Bright將自己誤認為眼前這名特工的自己時六就見識到了他的態度，換做是六所熟知的Jack，那般失禮的言行早已被六親手送入對方頭顱的子彈打斷。

「他確實不怎麼正經，玩鬧的指令我也不會遵從，但我不會違抗我的長官。」Vivid毫不示弱，特工站的筆直，不卑不亢、堅定的直視著另一個自己。

「像是在玩過家家似的，怪不得你打滾了那麼多年仍舊只是一名特工。」六哧了一聲，他將Vivid用力一推，像是要把人直接往地上甩，藐視的神色只增不減。「簡直是個廢物，倘若你是在我手下工作必定嚴懲。」

「你是在質疑我的工作能力嗎？」

兩名Mikell間的火藥味愈來愈濃，Jack並沒有要插手當個和事佬的意思，他始終只是安靜的在一旁注視。

果然是演變成了動起手的爭執啊，Jack事不關己的想著。靠坐在旁邊椅子上，一手撐著臉讓自己呈現個舒服的姿勢，他在最好的視野中欣賞兩名Mikell打起來的場面，能在現場目睹兩名基金會王牌特工交手的機會可不多啊。

Vivid殺過他不只一次。在Jack試圖以權限較高為由提出過分的要求時，他的老哥會不猶豫地舉槍抵上來並扣下扳機。但大多數時候他的Mikell確實很縱容自己的所作所為，不然自尊心那麼高的男人怎麼會甘願屈居於人下？他的Mikell幾乎不會拒絕自己的索求，無論是進入還是被進入的一方，親愛的兄長總會滿足他。想到這些Jack的嘴角不由的上揚。

在一聲撞擊的響動把他拉回神的時候，特工的Mikell已經被另一人從背後擒住、整個上半身與桌面親密接觸，而他背後那名議員的衣服雖然有些凌亂但最終還是奪得了掌控權。Vivid這絕對是收手了吧，Jack瞇起眼睛，即便這世界的六確實很強，Jack可不覺得現役特工會敗給一位監督者。

「好戲觀賞的很愉快是吧。」六的臉往Jack的方向偏過來，臉部勾畫出諷刺的神情。

「嗯？我只是在想機會難得，你不考慮和自己來一發試試嗎？」Jack不在意的開口，那聲音像是在蠱惑人心，同是O5的Jack將身體前傾，帶笑的眼似是放出期待的光芒。「會很有意思的。」

什麼奇怪的提議，Vivid努力將臉轉向自己的弟弟，緊蹙的眉眼寫滿了WTF，但是當擒著他的監督者竟然真的開始扯他的衣服那時候，Vivid覺得大腦整個停止運作。這是怎樣，是這個世界的問題還是他的問題，難道另外的Mikell對自己的臉也硬的起來嗎。

「看見你懦弱的模樣確實會滿有趣的吧。」六染著濃烈惡意的語調如此道，困惑的情緒遠大於慌亂，因此Vivid還沒搞清楚自己到底該做何反應的那時臀縫間已經被擠入了一根手指。

Vivid咬著牙忍下了疼痛的呻吟，乾澀的通道被毫無徵兆闖入，攪動進出的粗糙指節帶來的只有不適。為了避免造成更嚴重的傷害特工只能盡可能的放鬆下身體，他瞥見他的Jack慢慢靠了過來，但對方並沒有阻止這荒謬的交合，而是笑吟吟地幫著另外一位監督者解下特工身上的領帶與槍套等配件，接著雙手移向他衣衫上的一排鈕扣。

非但沒有要救下他還跟著加入了嗎！Vivid就不該對自家弟弟抱任何一絲期望的，他的這名直屬上司確實一直以來都不嫌事大，但此時這把狀況愈搞愈混亂的功力簡直讓他大開眼界。Jack在Vivid陰暗的面色下摟上自家哥哥的脖子，仰起臉遞上自己的唇與對方接吻。You are the best。Vivid感覺到Jack無聲的以唇形貼上了這樣的訊息，他凝視著那對距離極近的熟悉雙眼，弟弟回應了一張笑顏。

Jack的加入讓他暫時分了心，但激烈起來的疼痛讓他無法再繼續無視那些難受。後方持續進行的根本不能說是情事，當六的肉刃擠開狹窄的後庭後，不等特工習慣那體積過大的異物、六便自顧自衝撞起來，撕裂般的感受讓Vivid疼的激起一身冷汗，他感覺那名監督者只是用下身灼熱的硬挺在蹂躪自己。

Jack舔上Vivid緊咬的都泛白了的唇，雙手貼著他的皮膚滑動，輕輕揉捏敏感的腰側和乳尖，如同在以快意減低他的痛苦感。

「Mikell、Mikell……」Jack反覆呢喃著哥哥的名，眼底盤錯著癡迷的依戀。屬於他的Mikell正被另外一個男人侵犯著，那竟讓他有些興奮起來，Jack捧著對方的臉與之脣舌糾纏，以口將來自兄長的聲音悉數吞沒，相貼的黏膜間發出了甜膩的水聲，這是他想要的、他所喜愛的纏綿。

彼此分離時牽出唾液的銀色絲線，Jack舔去Mikell唇邊的晶亮，接著便低下身子握住對方的性器，他跪到地上張開口將哥哥興奮充血的陰莖含入嘴中，前後挪動著腦袋吞吃那根細微抽動著的硬挺。雙唇緊繃的貼著柱身描繪青筋和血管，偶爾移到根部輕輕吸含垂在下方的陰囊，雙手也一刻不得閒的撫摸著特工的身體，Jack將性器徹底舔遍後再次從頭部吞入，不斷接受後方衝刺的身體讓那些震動也傳到了這兒，在Jack掌握好節奏後，他令六操幹Vivid的同時後者的下體也在自己溫熱的口腔中頂弄著。

Vivid只覺得下身被一片麻木包圍，來自前方的快感和後方的痛楚全部混雜在一起，神經訊號再也沒法清晰地將兩者劃清界限後傳回脊椎與大腦，Vivid只能喘息著抱住弟弟吞吐自己性器的腦袋，並任由兩名O5議員在他身上作亂。身後律動的頻率似乎強烈了起來，有力的腰胯撞的他臀辦微微發燙，Vivid猜想身後的監督者應該很快就要高潮了吧。

「六，他們報告說現在有個有點麻煩的異常——」Bright博士徑自推開O5辦公室的門進來的時候，映入目光的便是一片淫靡的混沌。不僅門裡的人數比他預料的多，而且這樣的畫面還堪以科幻來形容，每個人呼吸全都停了下來，Bright博士徐徐眨了下眼睛便不發一語將門帶上，似是當作什麼都沒目擊快步就要離開。

「我去把我抓回來。」Jack爬起身留下一句話便迅即開門出去，徒留詭譎的尷尬蔓延開來。

事情愈來愈一發不可收拾了。


	3. 鏡像

3.

「人帶回來啦。」Bright博士被像是扛米袋似的帶回到六的辦公空間，室內的Vivid和六已經分開了，兩人間隔了一段不太自然的距離。人事主管被那陌生的男人從肩頭扔到地上砸出沈重悶響，他因為疼痛而呻吟著蜷縮起身體。

「痛……哪有人見面就直接摜上來一拳的啊！？」Bright博士揉著自己疼痛的腹部，不久前他聽見有人大聲喊了自己，未料回頭的一瞬就被狠狠揍了一拳。緊接著對方直接把還處在困惑不解和痛楚下、彎著身子的人事主管粗暴的一把撈起，天旋地轉後回到這方才都還混亂不堪的議員辦公室，一到達目的地又被重重摔在地上，這極端粗暴地待遇令Bright博士心底的怒意到達了頂點。

「嗯？不高興了？抱歉啊，我對自己可從來沒客氣過。」那男人蹲下身子爽朗的一笑，出口的語氣卻挑釁的不得了。這時人事主管才看清對方胸前搖晃的項鍊，他不敢置信地瞪大眼睛，還懷疑的低下頭看了眼自己的胸口，完全相同的紅寶石護身符還好端端垂掛在那裡，似乎是一下子理解了些什麼，Bright博士抱住頭發出了一聲長長的哀號。

「所以你原本進來要報告的到底是什麼？」六開口打斷了人事主管吐出的噪音，後者動作極慢地抬起頭，眼神像是死魚一般。

「……多份報告發現了幾名員工發現了外貌與自己完全相同的人員在站點內活動，從對那些人員的訪談中初步判斷，那些無意間來到這裡的人都來自同一個世界線，目前該現象發生的原因還未知。」屬於這個世界的人事主管站起身敘述道，語畢將臉轉向另外一個戴著SCP-963的男人，他頭疼的抬手揉了揉太陽穴。「就像這裡這樣。」

「不單純是個案了。」特工點了點頭，眼睛移向身為O5議員的另外一名Michael，即使盡量不去思考，他面對與自己同樣的那張臉表情仍有些複雜。「人數多起來的話另一邊也會想辦法處理的吧，畢竟連我們世界的議會成員都出現在這裡了。」

「能在混亂擴大之前儘早查出源頭把你們通通送回去自然是最好。」

「在那之前可以先告訴我這邊的情況嗎……？」Bright博士擰著快要全扭曲在一起的五官舉起手發問。

空間裡的人們話語此起彼落，他們討論著事件交換著兩邊世界的相同與相異，持有五級權限、理應是監督者一員的Jack Bright卻百無聊賴依著牆，壓根兒沒在參與對話。

「在被拉到這裡之前發生了什麼，James你有任何想法嗎？」Vivid向貼著牆的O5 Jack望過去，他很早便注意到自家的長官一直在發呆，手裡反覆繞著963的鏈子好像那有多麼有趣似的，被哥哥點到名才使Jack抬眼看過來。

「剛剛的事才做到一半吧，你們憋著都不覺得難受嗎。」Jack憑空插出了這麼一句，所有的Bright齊刷刷看向他。

「……James，你好歹也是名O5。」Vivid無法忍受的抬起手捂臉，有這般漫不經心的上司怎麼可能不為人所詬病。

「就算在這裡想破頭也不會有什麼有建設性的結果吧。」Jack如此點出，他一步步晃到Vivid身前，伸出手一把揉上自家兄長褲襠下仍然硬挺的下體，而透過薄薄鏡片的視線則骨碌一轉，停留在這世界的那名六所身著的白色西裝褲下。那些明顯被撐起的布料是直到前一刻在場所有人都刻意忽略掉的生理現象。

「反正只是你一言我一語也不會讓狀況有所改變，先把慾望處理一下有什麼不好。」完全不顧其他人的目光，Jack徑自纏上了自己的Mikell，貼過去親吻的同時將手探進哥哥衣物間，大力撫摸著那手感極佳的結實腹肌，然後他的一隻手掌緩緩下滑，從對方緊繃的褲中掏出挺立的性器套弄。

出乎意料那兩人真的就這麼搞起來了。Vivid起先還表現的有些猶豫，但隨著愈發重起來的呼吸，他的手回應地環抱上那名Jack，一手扶著後腦接吻一手伸到對方褲子下撫摸臀部，對方也以舒適的呼嚕聲表達被觸碰的喜愛，事態發展的太過迅速使人事主管看的發愣，緊接著他也感覺到了來自自己上司熾熱的目光。

這麼說來剛剛六好像也正在做那檔事……如果他印象沒出錯的話，他的老哥好像是在操另外一名Mikell啊？連那樣的對象都能搞起來，這世界的Bright覺得自己對哥哥的認知受到刷新——事實上自交累犯的他根本沒資格說別人就是了。六的手探到Bright實驗袍下方，三兩下就脫掉礙事的褲子讓他光著屁股，在哥哥打算直接捅進來之前他慌忙遞上了口袋裡的潤滑液。

在被一連串突發事件打斷之前是六叫他過來的，已經一陣子沒碰過面，考量到除了談論工作他們兄弟時不時會有的其他私下互動，直截了當的說，人事主管早已做好高機率會挨操的心理準備，嗯、屁股應該也算是準備好了。吐著氣接受Mikell插入的指尖，在體內淺淺抽插時他不由發出細小的鼻音，因這具身體有過不少性經驗使的後庭接納異物並不會太艱難，那吞入了不少黏稠潤滑，抽動逐漸順暢起來的腸壁緊緊包裹住溫暖的指吞吐，像是在期望被摩擦著安撫，很快鬆軟下來的括約肌已準備好讓更為粗大的硬物挺入。

六雙手抓著他的窄臀，興奮的火熱下身貼上抽動收縮著的入口，熟悉的體積一點一點撐開他的身體，只是被進入就令他的性器完全硬了起來，Bright發出了舒服的呻吟，自發地微微向後挺起屁股，扭腰將哥哥吞進更深處。

「你很迫不及待嘛。」他的兄長低低笑了聲，扶上腰間就開始擺動起了腰胯。即使更換身體，Mikell總是一下就掌握他會感到舒服的地方，每回進出間總會擦過那一處，讓快意不間斷沿著脊椎湧上來。實驗袍的長長下襬在腰際被擠成一團，Bright熱起來的身體因背部那層疊布料的悶熱而出了更多汗，他被快樂沖刷的腦子一隅佩服起了穿著整套西裝做愛還不覺得難受的兄長。

累積的舒適讓Bright沉浸在快感而失神，迷濛的綠眸沒有焦距，眼角閃著生理淚水反射出的光，舒服的喘息聲從那微張的口中流瀉而出，貼著凌亂碎髮的面頰呈現紅潤的粉色。

「呼……這個身體的我還滿性感的嘛。」Jack不知不覺間與他的距離近到能感受彼此的氣息，話語夾雜著被操出的低吟。人事主管也不清楚到底是誰移動了位置，他只是接受著哥哥給予的快樂，議員的Jack Bright在正前方觀賞了好一陣後湊過去吻上那張嘴，屬於這世界的Bright詫異的睜大了眼睛，還沒來的急閃避或是說出任何話語就被堵上了呼吸。那名O5吻技好的驚人，主導著帶領另外一個自己逐步加深這個親吻，交織的脣舌產生了情色的水音，來自彼此後方各自兄長的挺動似乎透過兩人的舌尖傳遞，此起彼伏的低喘在口中融在了一起。

「等等、你的963……！」突然注意到這一點的Bright慌張地繃起身體，那舉動還連帶著引出了背後六的一聲悶哼，垂在Jack身前的項鍊擺動著快要碰到他了，這是Bright第一次對於觸碰到這塊紅寶石護身符感到畏懼，他並不知道來自另外世界的963會對他造成什麼影響。然而Jack勾起一個笑，絲毫不在乎的將身子前傾，又一次含住人事主管的唇瓣。

「不會有事，最早我把你抓過來那時就已經試著將我的963往你身上貼過了，你的意識並沒有被我抹除不是嗎？」對方放過Bright摩擦的紅腫發熱的黏膜後說道，還一邊惡意的晃了晃身體，讓脖子上的項鍊搖晃幅度更大。

「你……！」這傢伙真的有夠惡劣的，坐到O5位置的人都會帶有類似的人格特質嗎。Bright不禁這麼想，忽地一掌摑在他的臀上，他仰起頭驚的發出一聲叫喊。

「不要分心，屁股夾緊。」屁股上一片熱辣辣的疼傳開，Bright扭過身子看向哥哥，後者亮綠色的眸嚴厲回望，他抿起嘴流露出一點兒委屈的神色，但依舊聽話的收緊腹部以更賣力地取悅搗弄著這副身軀的兄長。

有意識收縮的通道令哥哥帶來的感受益發顯著，炙熱肉刃擠壓著前列腺持續刺激，Bright覺得自己快要忍不住射出來了。恍惚地注視著前方，他的正對面、那個O5的自己也被操幹的全身發顫，那件深色襯衫被汗水染出大片痕跡，對方紊亂的粗重呼吸Bright也能清楚感覺到，那張伶俐的嘴終是吐不出完整字句了，歪斜掛在臉上的鏡框下能看見那雙失焦的眼睛浸泡在愉悅情慾中。對方身後的另外一個Mikell緊抱著懷裡的身軀，投入在交合的眉眼看起來是那樣的性感，對方低低一聲James連自己聽了都感到耳根一陣酥麻。

Bright忽然意識到此刻的自己與Mikell應當也與他們那副模樣相差無幾。簡直如照鏡子那般。

瀕臨頂點時是誰叫了誰的名，又是誰回應了誰的呼喚。交纏的熾熱呼吸與汗珠灑遍了室內，是這好似荒誕夢境的景象真實存在過的證明。

在徹底冷卻下來之前，兩對Bright家的兄弟於同一空間各自纏綿。

項目編號：SCP-■■■■

項目等級：Safe

特殊收容措施：SCP-■■■■所在的員工洗手間被封閉，非研究人員不得隨意進入。

描述：SCP-■■■■是位於Site-■■男性員工洗手間洗手臺的一面大片半身鏡，鏡子無法被破壞或從牆面撤除。被該面半身鏡映照後，所映出的人員於平行世界[已編輯]的同一人將會於無意識的狀況下被拉至此站點，該名誤入人員再次映照SCP-■■■■即可回到原世界。

詳見事故報告[已編輯]。


End file.
